Rachel/Supports
Rachel and Daniel C Support *'Daniel': Rachel, can I ask a favor? *'Rachel': What's that? *'Daniel': This is...kind of a big favor. Like, really big. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Daniel': I've been debating about who to ask this to, and I think I want to ask you. *'Rachel': What do you...need? *'Daniel': I would like you to be my personal healer. *'Rachel': ...What? *'Daniel': I need someone to keep me safe. Maybe follow me around at all times, just in case something goes wrong. *'Rachel': I... *'Daniel': Please? *'Rachel': Daniel, I don't think so. *'Daniel': ...Oh. *'Rachel': No offense! But that's too much to ask of me. There's so many Shepherds and so many of us are healers that if you get hurt, a scream should get you help right away. *'Daniel': I guess you're right. *'Rachel': Besides, why be so careful? Look at you, you're ripped! If something bad happens to you, it wouldn't be any old accident without a healer present. *'Daniel': I dunno, it doesn't hurt to be too careful. *'Rachel': Sometimes, it does hurt to be too careful. Don't rely on me, or any other healer for that matter, to do be around all the time. We have lives too, you know. *'Daniel': I know, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': I'll still heal you any time I can, but following you around is out of the question. *'Daniel': Right. Sorry for bothering you. *'Rachel': It's perfectly alright. Rachel and Joanne C Support *'Joanne': Rachel! *'Rachel': That doesn't sound good. *'Joanne': Oh Rachel, thank the gods I found you. *'Rachel': What's wrong? *'Joanne': Something went wrong. We had a training accident. Oh it's terrible! *'Rachel': Oh no. Show me the way. *'Joanne': Thank you, Rachel! ... *'Rachel': Okay, now what's the...uh, are we not there yet? *'Joanne': Oh, uh, I guess this is where I come clean. There was no training accident. *'Rachel': Excuse me? I could have been spending this time helping someone who needs it and you trick me into thinking there's an emergency? *'Joanne': I can explain, I promise. *'Rachel': This better be good. *'Joanne': It's just that you spend all your time in the first aid tent and hardly ever come out to socialize, so I wanted to get you out somehow. This was the only way I could think of, unfortunately... *'Rachel': Joanne, that's not okay. I have important things to be doing in the first aid tent! *'Joanne': But there are so may other healers! Hell, even Anna would take your place for a day if you asked nice enough. *'Rachel': Nah, I much prefer doing what this army needs me to instead of just talking about nothing to people all day. *'Joanne': But getting to know the people you're fighting alongside is so much fun. Maybe you should go listen to some people's stories. Tell your own. Get to know everyone! I think you'll have more fun than you expect. *'Rachel': No thanks. Now I'm going back to first aid. Don't come see me unless you're actually hurt. *'Joanne': Oh, alright... B Support *'Joanne': EEEK! *'Rachel': Not falling for it this time. *'Joanne': Somebody help! I've been attacked! *'Rachel': ...That sounds bad. Joanne, wait up! *'Joanne': Oh Rachel, thank the gods you're here. *'Rachel': What happened? *'Joanne': This bandit snuck into camp and got the drop on me. He got my back real bad. I managed to strike back, but the damage was already done. It hurts really bad. *'Rachel': Oh gods. Alright, I'll fix you up. … *'Joanne': Thanks again for the fix, Rachel. *'Rachel': no problem. You're lucky I came to help you. I almost didn't believe there was trouble, considering your red herring last time. *'Joanne': Oh, that...I'm so sorry about that. Are you still angry at me about it? *'Rachel': A little bit. *'Joanne': I promise to never do it again. Swear on my life. *'Rachel': I believe you. *'Joanne': Whew. I can't believe I almost died because of my own foolishness. I need to reevaluate how I do things. *'Rachel': It's probably not that big of a deal. *'Joanne': No, if you think it's a big deal, it is. I promise to do better by you in the future! *'Rachel': Er, alright... Rachel and Knifez C Support *'Knifez': Rachel, let me ask you something. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Knifez': How do...did you know my sister? *'Rachel': Why do you ask? *'Knifez': I figured you must have known her pretty well if you were brave enough to infiltrate the castle alone and try to save her. *'Rachel': And you're not wrong. A few years ago when I was living on the streets, without a job or home to speak of, May came to me and, oddly enough, invited me out to lunch. *'Knifez': Oh really? *'Rachel': Yep. After the meal was over, she gave me this huge bag of money. I turned my life around with that money and I owe it all to her. When I heard she'd been captured, I knew I had to try to save her. I'm so sorry I couldn't. *'Knifez': It's alright. You tried your hardest and that's what matters to me. *'Rachel': And it's not like I gave up after I couldn't. It was the least I could do to join you guys. *'Knifez': And we appreciate it. *'Rachel': Great! B Support *'Knifez': Hey Rachel... *'Rachel': Oh no... *'Knifez': What? *'Rachel': Let me take a shot at what you're about to ask me: "What would May do in this situation?" *'Knifez': Wha— *'Rachel': Look, I hate to break it to ya, but I don't know! Just because she was kind to me that one time doesn't mean I know her inside and out. *'Knifez': Well, I just figured you did know her better, since you volunteered to rescue her and all... *'Rachel': Yes, but she was the Exalt. Of course I was gonna try to rescue her. The fact that she was nice to me was just the icing on the cake. *'Knifez': Oh, I see. *'Rachel': Why do you keep asking me these questions anyway? She was your sister, so you should know her better than anyone! You and Florence should be the ones who get asked that question, not the ones that do the asking. *'Knifez': I don't appreciate your tone. *'Rachel': I don't appreciate you asking me over and over again what May would do. Think for yourself sometimes, yeah? *'Knifez': ...Right. Sorry. A Support *'Knifez': Rachel, we need to talk. And before you start groaning and bitching, don't worry. It's not what you're scared it is. *'Rachel': Okay, go for it. *'Knifez': I want to say two things. First, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': For what? *'Knifez': For bugging you. It was dumb and a little bit selfish of me to keep asking you about May this and May that. I'm truly sorry, because these past two years have been some of the hardest of my life and I shouldn't have tried to drag you into it. *'Rachel': Apology accepted. Is that all for the first point or are we gonna linger? *'Knifez': It's time to move on. Second of all, thank you. *'Rachel': Wai—for what? *'Knifez': Through your scolding, I've learned that I shouldn't look to others about what May would do. Even Florence has a different view of May than I do, so the answer truly lies within myself. *'Rachel': Oh, whew. I was afraid yelling at the prince of Waydrn would get me in a lot of trouble. *'Knifez': it would have, but truthfully, I deserved it. And I thank you for opening my eyes to that. *'Rachel': Hey, no problem. I'm always willing to lend a stern talking to. *'Knifez': Good to know. *'Rachel': So...anything else? *'Knifez': Actually, yeah. I've learned that me always wondering what May would do is complete bullshit. It doesn't matter now. No matter how much Flo and I don't like to admit it, May's dead. And we're very different from her. It doesn't matter what she would do in this situation, because she's not here to do it. And besides, my tried and true method of killing things is probably the best course of action, whereas May would have tried to settle this peacefully if she could. *'Rachel': I'm glad you recognized your faults. That's always important for a person in power to be able to do. *'Knifez': Heh, yeah. So, as if this conversation hasn't dragged on long enough, I have a question. *'Rachel': Um, yeah? *'Knifez': ...How are you, Rachel? *'Rachel': Wait, what? *'Knifez': How are you? Yourself. The Rachel who is her own person, and not the one who tried to save May. *'Rachel': Oh, well. I'm doing pretty good now that somebody finally asked me. *'Knifez': That's good. S Support *'Knifez': Hey Rachel, good job out there today. *'Rachel': Well, this is a surprise. *'Knifez': Wait, what? *'Rachel': Usually there's about a week or so in between times we talk. You're not usually so quick to continue talking with me. Not that I'm complaining. I like your company. *'Knifez': And I yours. Ever since I started treating you like your own person, I've been enjoying our time together immensely. *'Rachel': That's good to hear. *'Knifez': However, I'm afraid this time, there's something urgent I need to talk to you about. *'Rachel': What is it? *'Knifez': Gods...I told myself I'd never do this to one of my Shepherds. *'Rachel': ...Do what? *'Knifez': I...ugh, nevermind. Maybe I shouldn't even bring it up. *'Rachel': Wait, Knifez! Come back. This seems important. *'Knifez': It is, but I don't think I'm ready to do this yet. *'Rachel': Does it involve whatever it is you're obviously hiding behind your back? *'Knifez': N-no...Yes. Forget it ever happened. *'Rachel': Say I did forget. What would I be forgetting about that's behind your back? *'Knifez': Oh, nothing. Certainly not a ring. *'Rachel': ...Oh! I see. Why would this hypothetical-but-doesn't-actually-exist ring be given to me? Hypothetically? *'Knifez': Because in the time you've been apart of this army, you've helped me grow as a person more than anybody else. Besides my sisters. It would be my token of gratitude. Among other things. *'Rachel': M-makes sense. *'Knifez': And if I did pop that hypothetical question, how would you respond? Y'know, hypothetically. *'Rachel': You're not very good at this, are you? *'Knifez': No. *'Rachel': Ha ha, I can tell. But I think I would say yes. Hypothetically. *'Knifez': R-really? *'Rachel': Sure! *'Knifez': Whew. Well that takes some stress off me. *'Rachel': Good to hear. So you just save that ring until you're ready to take this out of the realm of hypotheticals, okay? *'Knifez': Will do. Rachel and Justice C Support *'Justice': Hey mom. *'Rachel': So he does speak to his mother. Good to know. *'Justice': Oh, I'm sorry. *'Rachel': It's alright. I totally understand that Knifez is more interesting than me. *'Justice': Oh no, it's not that at all! *'Rachel': Then what is it? *'Justice': I just kinda...grew up with you. You had to raise me alone, because dad died before I was born. *'Rachel': I see. I can definitely understand that growing up with someone makes one less inclined to speak to them. *'Justice': Yeah. Add that to the fact that you never had a negative thing to say about him, and it kind of got me really eager to meet him, and make him proud of me. *'Rachel': Oh, so I did nothing but talk him up, eh? Well, how does he stack compared to future-me's descriptions of him? *'Justice': He's as noble as I was told. He seems to get annoyed by me though. I'll get through to him, though. *'Rachel': Uh, sure. Hey, Justice? *'Justice': Yeah? *'Rachel': Don't forget to check in with me occasionally, okay? *'Justice': You got it mom. Category:Supports